Two Become One
by Esperata
Summary: The title says it all really... Marlene and Skipper had to do it sometime. Depending on the response, I may continue.


Marlene had spent the day in her habitat doing housework. She'd woken with a sudden urge to make some home improvements and had been industriously sewing cushions, cleaning bedding and generally making everything more comfortable. The early spring sunshine had shown up areas which by comparison seemed drab and dusty. It seemed the return of the warm weather was meant to encourage activity.

However she was now resting outside waiting for Skipper, although she couldn't entirely shake the anxiety she'd awoken with. It was almost as if she _knew_ she'd had to prepare for something but she didn't know exactly what.

She shook the annoying feeling away and turned her thoughts to Skipper. Automatically a smile spread across her face and a warm tingle slid down her spine. They'd been going out for some months now and she'd never been happier. If someone had told her a few years ago that she'd find love with a military penguin she'd have thought them crazy. But they'd have been right. Marlene could suggest many reasons why she _shouldn't_ love Skipper… but the fact remained she did.

At that moment a sound caught her ear and she looked over to see the man himself pull up outside her habitat in his 'strategically adorable' pink car. He gave her a devilish look and she scrambled over to join him. She was surprised he'd brought the car… more often than not they spent their evenings with his team… yet part of her realised it was what she'd been hoping for. Time alone with Skipper.

With another charming smile as she settled herself next to him, he slammed the car into gear and accelerated away. Marlene yelped as the car took off but felt a rush of excitement as he deftly steered round the many corners in the zoo. She knew he was showing off, and she should be exasperated, but all she felt was a rush of exhilaration.

When they finally pulled to a stop back outside her enclosure, they sat in silence just enjoying each other's presence. However there was a tension in the air that didn't usually exist between them and it gradually made Marlene nervous.

"Huh. That was some fun," she tried to smile naturally but failed.

"Hope I didn't scare you. Just seemed like… I needed to let off some steam."

"I wasn't scared." Again they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Marlene couldn't place why she suddenly felt uneasy round the penguin but knew she didn't want to part before she'd sorted it out.

"It's still early… why don't you come in for a while?" He hesitated so she added, "I've been making some improvements. Come and see." As she got out of the car he smiled and followed her inside.

She immediately began pointing out changes she'd made and cushions she'd sewn but she wasn't really thinking and suddenly found herself saying,

"Feel how much softer the bed is." As a rapid blush covered her face, Skipper obediently felt the soft layers Marlene had added to her bunk. When he stood up he was bare inches away from her. She'd fallen silent in her sudden embarrassment so they stood watching each other with nothing but the sound of their breathing.

She instinctively reached out to stroke his chest feathers and moments later felt his beak gently preening her shoulder and neck. For the first time that day she completely relaxed. Without thinking she stepped closer and closed her eyes. He wrapped his flippers round her and she heard him sigh. A warmth spread through her and she nuzzled him gently. A new sensation made her eyes snap open. They'd caressed before but she hadn't felt _this_ reaction. It was almost like an ache… but not in a bad way. Perhaps it was more like an itch? She pressed herself closer to Skipper, knowing instinctively that _he_ was the relief she sought.

As she did so though, he moaned quietly and she quickly pulled away, afraid she'd hurt him or upset him in some way. Her hazel eyes met his pale ones and she saw a reflection of her desire.

They'd never discussed the particulars of their relationship. In fact they'd never really considered it at all. He was a bird, she a mammal, but they wanted to be together. She took pleasure from his nuzzling and he enjoyed her caresses. Anything beyond that had never even occurred to them. In the space of a heartbeat it occurred to them now.

Was it possible? Neither knew anything about the other's mating rituals. All they knew was that they desired each other. If they'd been thinking clearly they'd have backed off… taken time to work out how best to assuage their hormones… but they weren't thinking clearly. An instinct older than even either of their species was driving them onwards.

With paws and flippers still caressing each other they stumbled onto her bed. Marlene rolled onto her front and glancing over her shoulder at him whispered,

"Stroke my back." She looked away and waited until she felt the tip of his fin run down her spine. Her back arched in pleasure and she gasped. With increased confidence Skipper began massaging her back and occasionally preening her fur with his beak. Marlene was still lost in these sensations when she felt his flippers increase their grip on her waist. Glancing back at him again she could see the restraint he was exercising. Without a word she lifted her tail in open invitation.

Their eyes met. They both knew this might not work. But they also recognised they both wanted to try. Turning almost shyly away, Marlene waited. This was one time she didn't mind being wholly subservient. When she felt him touch her again she almost tensed up, but then she relaxed completely against him. The feeling was strange and new but also wonderful and exciting. Her breathing quickened and she realised she was making a keening noise but could do nothing about it. All rational thought had gone, lost in the connection she now shared with Skipper.

Then, in a moment, a wave overtook her and she knew it had happened. For the longest time, it seemed, she was marvelling at the wonder of it all. She was pulled back to reality by the realisation that Skipper had rolled onto his side by her. Cautiously she turned to look at him. He looked as amazed as she did. With a smile she ran a paw across his feathers and snuggled closer.

"Is it… always that good?" she murmured.

"I have no idea," he replied before turning to look at her. "But it's hard to imagine how it could be better." She blushed and buried her face into his feathers, breathing in the smell of him.

"I never thought," she began, "well, I just never thought."

"Me either," he agreed.

"But I'm glad."

"Me too." He squeezed her shoulder gently. Marlene hesitated before speaking again.

"Do you have to go now?" He smiled.

"No." She snuggled against him again.

"Good," she whispered as they lapsed into a perfectly comfortable silence.


End file.
